In vehicles it is a usual practice to position a wheel assembly on a bearing member located on an axle. The bearings member is designed to allow the wheel assembly to freely rotate on the axle while at the same time a rotor attached to the wheel assembly is positioned in a radial plane between friction pads of a caliper brake. A bearing member includes a plurality of rollers having a cylindrical shape or a tapered shape as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,882,123. The plurality of rollers are usually aligned in first and second rows between an outer race and an inner race. The plurality of rollers are positioned and retained in engagement with engagement surfaces on an outer race member and inner cones by trust surfaces. If the engagement with a trust surface creates too large of a retaining force on the rollers, the wheel will not rotate in a smooth manner as binding or drag occurs. Conversely, if a trust surface does not exert a sufficient retaining force on the rollers when a wheel rotates and is subjected to lateral forces it is possible to create a unstable or shimmy motion in a wheel assembly. Thus, it is desirable to position and retain the first and second rows of rollers in a bearing member in a fixed location symmetrical about a reference plane.
The bearings of as described above, which are currently in use for vehicles locate a wheel assembly on an axle and position a rotor with respect to friction pads of a caliper brake. In such vehicles, the rotor and friction pads of a caliper brake have a predetermined running clearance in order to prevent unwanted engagement that could produce additional resistance to rotation of the wheel. Unfortunately, vehicles do not always move in a linear and horizontal direction but are often subjected to centrifugal forces as when turning or negotiating curves. The centrifugal forces can often move a rotor attached to a wheel assembly into engagement with a corresponding friction pad in the caliper to essentially eliminate a running clearance between a friction pad and rotor. On termination of the centrifugal force and a return to linear and horizontal movement, should a vehicle now experience any vibratory force, the rotor and friction pad may momentarily engage each other in a manner whereby over a period of time the surface of the rotor is polished. It is possible for such polishing to distort the surfaces of a rotor to an extent that the coefficient of friction between the friction pads and rotor change and as a result surging may occur during a brake application. It should be noted that the polishing of a rotor as described above is limited to those instances when a vehicle travels for an extended period of time without an operator effecting a brake application as running clearances between the friction pads and rotor are automatically re-set through a brake application.